parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Wendy part 3 - Wendy Darling at the Sunken Ship
(Cut to an underwater graveyard.) (A 12-year-old girl with dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair, blue eyes, and a light blue mertail with clear light blue fins pops up. She wears a blue hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail and a light blue shell bra. She also carries a sky-blue shoulder bag over her right shoulder. Her name is Wendy Darling.) *Boy's Voice: Wendy! Wait for me! *Wendy Darling/Ariel: Nemo! Hurry up. (Someone catches up. That someone is a 5- or 6-year-old, kindergarten-aged clownfish with orange gills, white stripes, orange eyes, and a fin that is much smaller than his other fins. His name is Nemo, Wendy's best friend.) *Nemo/Flounder: (breathing heavily) You know I can't swim that fast. (Wendy gasps and points to a faraway sunken ship.) *Wendy/Ariel: (from o.c.) There it is! Isn't it fantastic? (Back to Wendy and Nemo.) *Nemo/Flounder: Yeah. Sure. I-it's great. Now let's get outta here. (swims away) *Wendy/Ariel: Oh (grabs Nemo's tail to make him come back) You're not getting cold fins now, are you? *Nemo/Flounder: Who, me? No way. It's just..it looks damp in there. Yeah. And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. (coughs unconvincingly) *Wendy/Ariel: All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for goannas. (She swims through a porthole in the ship.) *Nemo/Flounder: (whispering) OK. Yeah, you go. I'll stay here and- (alarmed, normal voice) What? Goannas? (swims after Wendy) Wendy! (Nemo tries to swim through the porthole, only to get stuck.) *Nemo/Flounder: Wendy! I can't- I mean- Wendy, help! *Wendy/Ariel: (laughs) Oh, Nemo. (she prepares to pull him out) *Nemo/Flounder: (whispering) Wendy, do you really think there might be goannas around here? (A turquoise goanna named Joanna swims past the ship outside) *Wendy/Ariel: Nemo, don't be such a guppy. *Nemo/Flounder: (in a normal voice) I'm not a guppy. (At last, he is pulled out of the porthole with a "POP!".) *Nemo/Flounder: This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger. Lurking around every corn- (Nemo sees a skeleton and screams, crashing into a pillar. Some wooden floor falls down on him, causing a cave-in.) *Nemo/Flounder: Wendy!! (He frantically swims away, knocking over Wendy.) *Wendy/Ariel: (Nemo is shivering with fear) Oh, are you okay? *Nemo/Flounder: (whispering) Yeah, sure. No problem. I'm okay. *Wendy/Ariel: Shhh! (Wendy and Nemo swim up into the ship's cabin, and Wendy spots a gold fork, shining in the light.) *Wendy/Ariel: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life? *Nemo/Flounder: Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it? *Wendy/Ariel: Oh, I don't know. But I bet Orville will. (She puts the fork in her bag. Joanna swims by outside.) *Nemo/Flounder: What was that? Did you hear something? *Wendy/Ariel: (sees a pipe and picks it up) Hmm, I wonder what this one is? *Nemo/Flounder: (notices that Joanna is looming behind him) Wendy! *Wendy/Ariel: (from o.c.) Nemo, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen. (Nemo then turns around to see Joanna about to take a huge chomp out of them. Nemo notices this and freaks out.) *Nemo/Flounder: (screaming) Goanna!! We're gonna die!! (Joanna chases them all around the sunken ship. Wendy loses her bag as it snags on a spiky piece of the wooden floor. She goes back for it. Joanna almost gets them. They head for two separate portholes. Wendy swims out of one.) *Nemo/Flounder: Oh no! (He is stuck in the same porthole again. Wendy goes back for him and pulls him out before Joanna crashes through the ship.) (Nemo screams as Joanna chases them round and round the ship. Nemo goes "SPLAT!" against the ship's mast and gets knocked silly. He falls in a daze, but Wendy saves him.) (Joanna is about to eat Wendy and Nemo, so Wendy swims backwards out of the anchor, carrying Nemo and traps Joanna.) *Nemo/Flounder: You big bully! (blows a big raspberry at Joanna, who chomps at him after he flinches and swims away, screaming again.) *Wendy/Ariel: (giggling) Nemo, you really are a guppy. *Nemo/Flounder: I am not. Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts